Gameplay
GETTING STARTED Each player shuffles their deck, and offers the opponent a chance to split it. The players then draws 7 cards from the top of their decks. Determine who will take the first turn randomly, with coin flip, rock-paper-scissors, or other means Each player goes through their turn through a series of Stages. On the very first turn of the game, the active player does directly to the second stage. 1) START STAGE *- Any units in the Battlezone are moved back to your Rush Zone. *- Release all of your held cards. *- Draw one card from the deck. If your hand now has less cards than the number of damage (face-down) cards in your Power Zone, draw an additional card. 2) CHARGE STAGE ''' *- Choose a card from your hand and place it in either your Command or Power Zone, face-up. *- Cards in the Power Zone are placed at the top in Hold position, and do not release during the Start Stage. These cards count toward meeting Power Level costs for the cards you play. Any number of cards can be in your Power Zone. *- Cards in the Command Zone are placed there in Released position. These cards are used to pay the Type cost for the cards you play, by holding a card of the same type. Up to five cards can be in your Command Zone. '''If a card effect would cause you to have more than five cards in your Command Zone, that card is discarded instead. 3) RUSH STAGE ''' *- You may play Units from your hand into your Rush Zone, paying all costs. *- You may play Operations from your hand, paying all costs. *- Counter Operations (with the lightning bolt icon) are not played during your Rush Stage, but instead may be played during your opponent's turn, when the condition noted on the card occurs. *- Most Operations are discarded after use. Permenant Operations, however, remain in play for future use. '''You may only have one Permenant Operation out at any given time; any new Permenent Operation you play replaces your old one. 4) BATTLE STAGE *- You may move any number of units in your Rush Zone into your Battlezone. These units are lined up one at a time from the left of the Battlezone to the right. *- Many units have "Combo" abilities that triggers when it is attacking with other units, depending on what order a particular unit enters the Battlezone. For instance, a unit with a Combo Number of 3 will have its abilities go into effect when it is the third unit entering the Battlezone. *- Combo abilities are normally performed by small Units, but larger units can effect when they occur. Most medium and large Units don't have Combo Numbers, but can still affect when other unit's abilities occur by being part of the attacking force. *- As each unit moves into the the Battlezone, you declare whether that unit is performing a Normal or 'Strike Attack'. Units are able to do a Strike if they have a number listed in their SP stat, or if their SP is "!" and the specified condition occurs. If you do not want that unit to attack or Strike, its action ends and it remains in the Battlezone. *- When attacking an enemy unit, compare your unit's battle points (BP) to the enemy unit's BP, after applying any and all Operation and ability effects. The unit with the lower BP is defeated. The defeated unit is sent to its owner's discard pile. If both unit's BP are the same, both units are defeated. *- Units with a Strike Point (SP) ability may choose to attack the opponent directly, dealing the number of Damage indicated in their SP, after any and all Operation and ability effects. For each point of Damage, your opponent turns the top face-up card in his Power Zone face down. If no face-up cards are available, he takes a card from the top of his deck and places it face down into the Power Zone. ' 5) END STAGE' Any effects that last until the end of the turn stop, and any effects that trigger at the end of the turn occur. Play then passes to your opponent. WINNING THE GAME *If your opponent has taken 7 Strikes of damage, you win the game! Strikes are totalled by the number of face-down cards in one's Power Zone. Strikes are commonly done through battle, but other card effects and abilities can result in a Strike as well. *Also, if your opponent's deck is completely empty when he tries to draw a card, they lose the game.